Howdy's Haunting
by The Layabout
Summary: A new pizzeria opens, and their star mascot gets visited by an old face.


Just outside those double doors was a crowd of eager customers. Faintly, I could hear the manager addressing them with his bullhorn. In a few more moments, we'd be open for business.

All the staff were in position, and the assistant manager paced the floor, rehashing what was about to go down.

Howdy's House of Pizza had been a popular pizzeria chain. Today was our location's grand opening. To my right was Deputy Dino, a large, green dinosaur wearing a brown vest and a silver deputy badge. He played the banjo. On my left was Connie Cow, a pink, spotted cow with a red checkered apron dress and bow. Before today, I'd never met these two, but my programming told me we were longtime friends, so I had to act like it.

A sudden uproar drew my attention, and before I knew it, there was a flood of people. Several children ran up to the stage, "Hi, Howdy!"

That was my cue.

"Hi there, cowboys and cowgirls!" a low but goofy voice emanated from my voice box. Was that what my character sounded like? Oh well, I'd learn to live with it. "Are y'all ready for a good time?"

The children cheered in response.

"Then do we have a show for you!" Dino and Connie said in unison. The green dinosaur gripped his banjo and began strumming a tune. Other instruments played in the background, even though none were present onstage. The three of us began singing, and the kids seemed to eat it up. From the corner of my eye I saw a few adults swaying to the beat and clapping their hands. So far, they liked us.

 _Who do you think you are?_

The voice startled me, but I didn't stop singing. My eyes darted from one corner of the room to the next. I looked at the crowd. Everyone was smiling and enjoying our song. I must have been imagining things.

 _You'll never be me. I hope you know that, right?_

It was closer this time, almost as if the person speaking had been right next to me. But I knew that was impossible. Dino and Connie were the only other ones onstage, but when I turned to them, they had disappeared. Frantic, I spun around to face the crowd, and to my horror, they were all lifeless and gray. The lights flickered, and the tables shook. I had no idea what was going on.

My head whipped around this way and that, and then I found myself staring face to face with a replica of myself. He had a short brown mane, tan coat and white muzzle. He wore a red neckerchief and blue vest with a gold sheriff's badge on the chest. The difference was his lack of eyes. Where I had big, round sky blue eyes, my doppelganger's were dark and empty with two white lights inside.

 _You're just another cheap imitation_ , he said. _You wouldn't be here, If not for me._ I wanted to say something but couldn't move as he continued his tirade. _No matter what you do, you'll never be the original. You will never see the things I've seen or go through what I have!_ _You will never have the level of fame and infamy that follows me! You are nothing. I am a legend._

When he finished, I felt whatever force that held me loosen its grip, and I was able to speak. I looked at him again, finding that his form had changed to that of a brown bear with a top hat and matching bow tie. I had to ask, "Who are you?"

 _I am the original. I am your framework, the basis for your existence. I am Freddy Fazbear, and I am still here._ With that, he faded away, and my surroundings returned to normal.

The crowd was back but much smaller as most had wandered off to other attractions within the pizzeria. A technician now stood where Freddy had once been and was examining me. "I can't seem to find any external issues. It must have been a hiccup in the system."

"If you say so," the manager groused. "The last thing we need on our grand opening is a faulty animatronic."

"Hi there, cowboys and cowgirls!" I said to show him just how "faulty" I was.

"He seems good to go." the technician shrugged.

And I was. I went back to performing alongside Dino and Connie, and our first day was a success. Still, the memory of what happened haunted me. Every now and then, I felt as though Freddy was on stage with me, watching me and criticizing my every action.

He was still there.


End file.
